Kiss
by Tinkxx
Summary: [2Dongs] [Donghan x Donghyun] Donghan memang gila, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar gila karena dengan polosnya pemuda itu berkata, "Biarkan aku menciummu."/"Kau gila?" [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [JBJ, MXM]


Title: Kiss

(Tinkxx)

– Donghan x Donghyun –

an: ndak penting kok ini, ndak usah diseriusin juga

– **Kiss –**

–

Donghyun sudah biasa, terlalu biasa malah ketika Donghan tiba-tiba menempel padanya. Menempel maksudnya benar-benar menempel; bersentuhan satu sama lain, atau kata lainnya adalah memeluk. Pemuda bongsor itu sudah sering memeluknya bahkan mencium pipinya berulang kali. Dan saking biasanya ia jadi tidak merasa aneh ketika Donghan melakukannya.

Seperti sekarang, Donghyun ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang di rumahnya, tapi Donghan tiba-tiba datang sambil tersenyum lebar dan terus mengganggunya. Harusnya ia sudah biasa ketika Donghan mengganggunya, hanya saja Donghan yang saat ini memakai kemeja putih yang kusut dan rambut yang entah kenapa terlihat berantakan mampu membuat dirinya menahan napas. Maksudnya ia memang sering melihat Donghan seperti itu, namun kali ini berbeda dan ia benar-benar menyukai tampilan Donghan saat ini.

Ia berdeham pelan ketika Donghan menyentuh kepalanya. "Donghyun, nanti saja mengerjakan tugasnya, sekarang temani aku main."

Donghyun menggeleng kuat. Ia berusaha untuk keras untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Donghan yang saat ini sudah duduk di sofa belakangnya. Tangannya yang lebar menarik tubuhnya kebelakang dan dagunya bertengger nyaman diatas kepalanya. "Aku akan membantumu sampai selesai nanti, tapi saat ini temani aku dulu."

"Aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang juga, Donghan."

"Kau ada kencan dengan Youngmin?" Tanya Donghan malas seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Donghyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak tertarik mendengar ucapan Donghyun selanjutnya.

"Untuk apa aku kencan tiap hari? Di kampus juga aku bertemu dengannya, aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya karena makanku yang banyak kalau diajak keluar," ucap Donghyun pelan dan berdecak kesal ketika merasakan kaki Donghan menariknya mendekat pada sofa lagi.

"Donghan, aku serius!"

Donghan melonggarkan kakinya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah kesal Donghyun. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang serius, aku juga mau menanyakan sesuatu yang serius padamu."

Donghyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sekaligus kesal. Pasalnya, Donghan selalu punya cara untuk mengganggunya dan ujungnya selalu membuat dirinya bangun malam untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Tapi, karena sekarang rasa penasarannya yang mendominasi, ia menelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya pada pemuda itu, "Mau tanya apa?"

Donghan berdeham. "Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bagaimana kalau aku mencium bibirmu?" Tanya Donghan dengan wajah serius.

Donghyun menahan napasnya karena Donghan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau gila?" Tanyanya yang harusnya memang tidak perlu dijawab oleh Donghan. Donghyun seratus persen tahu kalau Donghan memang gila sejak kecil, tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya berpikir kalau level gila Donghan semakin bertambah.

"Aku mau mencobanya," lirih Donghan sembari menampilkan wajah polosnya yang memang terlihat tidak tahu apapun. Donghyun mau melarikan diri tapi kaki Donghan yang menguncinya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"Cobalah dengan pacarmu!" Kesal Donghyun seraya memukul paha Donghan dengan keras tapi tidak berefek apapun pada pemiliknya. Yang ada sang pemilik malah tertawa, ikut turun ke bawah dan bersandar pada kaki sofa–dengan Donghyun yang masih ia kekang dengan kedua kakinya.

Ia menepuk pahanya pelan dan seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Donghan, Donghyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Donghan diam saja dan berkata pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak punya pacar." Jarinya mengusap tangan Donghyun sambil terkekeh.

"Aku cuma punya dirimu, Donghyun. Dari kecil sampai sekarang aku cuma punya dirimu," ucap Donghan lirih. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Donghyun sayang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Donghan memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sekalipun ia suka menempel pada orang lain. Hanya sebatas teman katanya. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah ketahuan bersama pria atau wanita lain, padahal Donghyun percaya kalau Donghan bisa dengan mudah memilih kekasihnya tanpa harus mengejar orang itu lebih dulu.

Tapi, ya, dari dulu Donghan memang penuh rahasia dan kejutan.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Han?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

Dan Donghyun tidak tahu lagi kenapa hari ini Donghan benar-benar ingin menciumnya, ketika pemuda itu tahu sendiri kalau sahabatnya ini sudah punya pacar. "Kau gila," kata Donghyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya disertai dengusan malas namun matanya masih menatap Donghan dengan penasaran.

"Aku tahu aku gila, Hyun," keluh Donghan yang kemudian menarik tubuh Donghyun agar naik ke pangkuannya. Yang anehnya, Donghyun sama sekali tidak menolak dan diam saja ketika pemuda itu melakukannya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang?" Tanya Donghan pelan dengan tangan yang mengusap pipi pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya menatap mata Donghyun yang mengerut ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ini tidak benar, ia takut kalau Donghyun akan menganggapnya aneh. Tapi juga ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini, kalau berhenti sekarang kapan lagi ia akan mengatakannya?

Ia berdeham sebelum menarik tubuh Donghyun agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Tangan Donghyun yang ada di pundaknya tanpa sadar meremat kemejanya.

Napas Donghyun memburu karena hembusan napas Donghan yang mengenai wajahnya. "A-apa?"

Donghan tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Donghyun singkat. "Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan untuk jadi pacarku," lirih Donghan sembari mencium bibir Donghyun lagi-lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

Donghyun bersumpah kalau ciuman Donghan lebih lihai daripada ketika Youngmin menciumnya. Bagaimana bibir itu melumat bibirnya, atau ketika lidahnya bergerak tidak keruan di dalam mulutnya. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana otaknya bekerja saat ini, karena ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun dan hanya fokus pada Donghan yang mencium bibirnya.

"Donghanh–" ucapannya tertahan ketika tangan nakal sahabatnya masuk ke dalam bajunya. Donghyun memanyunkan bibirnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghan saking malunya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Donghan meraba tubuhnya, tapi kan saat itu mereka sedang bercanda, sedangkan sekarang Donghan terlihat benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua hal yang ia tahu tentang Donghan berputar di kepalanya dan ia baru menyadari kalau selama ini hanya Donghan yang selalu ada untuknya.

Tangannya menahan tangan Donghan yang semakin jauh. Matanya melotot tidak terima dan membuat Donghan tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menyapamu lagi kalau kau melakukannya," ucap Donghyun tajam sembari menyentuh–atau lebih tepatnya menepuk–kening Donghan dengan cukup keras.

Sedangkan yang diperlakukan begitu cuma tertawa pelan. Ia meremat pinggang Donghyun, memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan. "Putuslah dengan Youngmin dan aku akan membuatmu jadi orang paling bahagia sedunia jika bersamaku."

Dan Donghyun hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya. Ia menyentuh dagu Donghan, mencium bibirnya singkat dan membiarkan pemuda itu menunggu jawaban yang entah kapan akan ia berikan, karena ia tahu selama apapun dirinya, Donghan akan tetap menunggunya.

Selama apapun itu.

 **END**

Hasil kegabutan saya karena kebanyakan makan.

Tuhkan, kalo saya sama donghyun pasti cocok, suka makan soalnya:( /apasih

Lagian ini apa sihhhhhhh yaampunnnnnn

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
